The invention relates to a drive device, in particular for a windshield wiping device, comprising at least one shaft.
In particular with drive devices which are directly connected to a wiper arm, which therefore operate without a linkage system, the wiper arm has to be able to be blocked in its park position, so that it is not able to be forced out of the park position by driving wind. The blocking devices previously known from the prior art are very complicated to produce and thus cost-intensive.